Festivals (SoW game)
There are, unfortunately, only a few festivals per month in Story of World (game) (except August). ' ' New Year's Day *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 1 January This event is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Funville. On this day, all of the townspeople will be available to talk to. Each ones will wish you a Happy New Year in their own way. You don't get a boost in relationship - it is just something nice that the other townspeople do. ' ' Valentine's Day *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 14 February Depending on own gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 SP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy... On this day, you will receive a gift from the bachelorettes. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on the player's affection with that girl, he will get different gifts. The player will get Chocolate Cookies if that girl has her name tag at White-Black, Chocolate Cake at Purple-Blue, and Chocolate Party Cake at Yellow-Teal. Tomoko is not available for White Day. If the player is a Boy and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your wife will give one a present. If her name tag is at Teal-Green, then the player will be given Chocolate Cake. If her name tag is at Red or further, the player will get Choco. Party Cake instead. One will also earn +1000 Points with own spouse. ' ' 'Spring Festival' *'Date:' 1 March *'Location:' School grounds This festival is a gathering at the school to welcome spring by viewing cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. The festival officially starts at 18:00 but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, one can ask a marriage candidate who has a blue name tag above his/her dialogue box on 28/29 February. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and can't change your mind once you selected our date. At 18:00, go to school grounds and head towards the blanket to the left of Sakura trees. Our date event will trigger and everyone watches the flowers. The festival will end at 21:00 and after that you automatically go to bed. This festival happens the same after marriage, except that the player's spouse will ask him/her to return home between 18:00 and 21:00. 'White Day' *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 14 March Depending on own gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy... During this day, you will give any kind of dessert to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 SP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Girl... On this day, you will receive a gift from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on the player's affection with that boy, she will get different gifts. The player will get Chocolate Cookies if that boy has his name tag at White-Black, Chocolate Cake at Purple-Blue, and Chocolate Party Cake at Yellow-Teal. Tomoko is not available for White Day. If the player is a Girl and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your husband will give one a present. If his name tag is at Teal-Green, then the player will be given Chocolate Cake. If his name tag is at Red or further, the player will get Choco. Party Cake instead. You will also earn +1000 Points with your husband. 'Happy Festival' *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' 15th Spring *'Location:' Primrose Private Academy grounds All female townspeople who can be found walking around the town will wear a feathered headdress. The male townspeople will wear a feathered necklace. The player is sent to find feathers by Ulrich, which must be collected using a net. During the day, feathers will be falling from the sky amongst the confetti, making it challenging to identify the correct color of feathers. There are eight different colored feathers the player can get: pink, red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple and rainbow. Obtaining the correct number of the specific color of feathers requested by Ulrich, or by catching a rainbow feather, earns the player a small dance performance, with a special dance if they have caught a rainbow feather. The games as followed: Rock, Paper, Scissors - The character will play a word game of rock, paper, scissors and they will shout their answer. The player has only one try to win this game, unless the player and a student get stalemate, then the player and a citizen will restart game till either one wins. If the player wins, a student will give the player one feather. If the player loses, then a citizen will take one feather from them. Coin Toss - The character will pretend to flip a coin and will ask player what side they think it will be facing up. The player has to do this 3 times in a row - if they lose the second or third time, they lose the game. When the player wins, they can pick what color of feather they want to receive. What Hand the Item is in - The character will ask player which hand they think the candy is in. The player has to get it right two times in a row out of two goes. Once the player win, he or she get a random piece of candy. Guess the Direction - The player has three tries to turn their head in same direction as the villager. If player turns their head same direction as the student, then the student will give player a feather. If the player fails to turn their head in the same direction as the student, then the student will take a feather from the player. This game can only happen if the player is inside a character's house. ' ' 'Easter Day' *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 18 April *'Location:' School grounds The date of Easter Day in this game fell on Easter Day 2015. ' ' 'Fashion Contest' *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 3 May *'Location:' School auditorium On 1 May, the player will get a phone call from Principal Jason who tells one the general theme for an upcoming fashion show. Meet Principal Jason inside the school between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. The player will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside their clothing closet. The player won't receive new clothing for a contest. The clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into their closet. If you don't know the festival's theme, Principal Jason will remind the player after they agree to participate. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style + colour, clothing, and one hair accessory. Players can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of player's model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When the player finished designing their fashion model, press the A Button. Beatrice will then bring the player and two random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Principal Jason gives his opinion on each one. After the judgment, Beatrice will announce the winner. If the player wins, they will gain +1000 SP. ' ' 'Summer Festival' *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' 1 June When the player wakes up in the morning, Principal Jason will stop by your house and remind the player to tell that today is Summer Festival. At 10:00 go outside your house area. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of summer. ' ' 'Horse Race' *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' 23 July If the player has a horse (20,000 Cash from Mitzi), they can participate in the horse race. Mitzi will be in front of your house, so talk to her before 10:00. In this festival, your goal is to start from your house, hit the check point, and then return to your starting position. The person who does it in the fastest time will be the winner. For the Beginner Class, you will be racing to Town Plaza and then back to your house. The check poin is inside Town Plaza. Run into the gray pole with your horse so the red flag appears, then race back to house and hit the check point flag. The time goal you want to meet is about 40 seconds or less. The player will receive 5 Passion Feed if they win. ' ' No festivals in this month. ' ' 'Autumn Festival' *'Time:' 11:00 to 12:00 *'Date:' 1 September A marriage candidate who has a Purple name tag or further will greet you at front door in morning and invite one to watch the autumn leaves with him or her. If the player agrees, be sure to arrive at 10:00. The two of us will sit below the tree in school grounds, and maybe even get a little kiss. ' ' 'Autumn Festival' *'Time:' Any *'Date:' 31 October Depending on the player's status, this even will play out differently. If the player is Single As the player wakes up in the morning, they are supposed to give desserts to young children who come to visit. Jasper will appear if you leave your house from 8:00 to 9:00, Zita will appear from 9:00 to 10:00, then Marcel will appear from 10:00 to 11:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If the player is Married Once the player child is full-grown then he or she will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 17:00 and 18:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. For a grown-up second child, the same scene will play as it did with first child, but one gift for both children. ' ' 'Cooking Festival' *'Time:' 12:00 to 15:00 *'Date:' 30 November The calendar also tells you the category of dish that the festival will be judging. On the day of Cooking Festival, bring your cooked dish to the school yard. The participants will gather in school yard and have their dishes judged by Maria's father, Sébastien. The person that wins this festival will gloat about their victory and then the festival ends until next time it takes place. Each team is made up of two groups; either yourself and two others, or a group of 6 citizens. The citizens that make up their team are random, but not all citizens participate in the contest. Sébastien will judge each town's dish and then give his feedback. You'll have a general idea how well your team did by listening to his opinions: #Excellent: "This is amazing!", "Simply wonderful!", "What fantastic flavor!" #Good: "Delicious!", "Pretty good!", "Quite tasty!", "Hmm... This isn't bad..." #Okay: "Hmm...", "Not bad, but not great...", "This is all right...", and "This is okay, I suppose..." #Bad: "Duh... what a strange flavor...", "Ugh...", "*cough*... Can I have some water?" After he gives his opinions, Sébastien will declare one of the groups as winner. The number of points you earn will vary depending on this festival's outcome. *Entered a dish and won: +800 *Entered a dish and lose: +400 *Cheered for the participants and won: +200 *Cheered for the participants and lost: +100 ' ' 'Winter Festival' *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 1 December 'Christmas' *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 25 December The preparations for this event are in afternoon, and the event itself takes place in evening. If the player's chosen bachelor/bachelorette has a purple name tag or further, he or she will come to the player's house when they wake up in the morning. The player will be told where they are expected to be at 18:00, and can only invite someone whose gender is the opposite of one's character. Go to the designated party place on the evening to have a meal with the main male/female character and their family (if there is one). You will earn +100 Points with a participant at the dinner, and your Fullness will be completely filled. After marriage: Instead of going out to dinner, the player and their spouse will stay at home. The player's spouse must have a pink name tag (80,000 Points) or further. Enter your house at 17:00 to get a dinner party with your spouse (and children if he/she/they exists). The Player will earn +1000 HP with their family. 'New Year Eve' *'Time:' 21:00 to 00:00 *'Date:' 31 December *'Location:' All over Funville Meet Principal Jason at the school grounds starting from 21:00. All of the townspeople will gather to count down to the new year. You will earn +1000 Points with all of the participants. After the festival is over, you will automatically go to bed (as screen fades to black) and wake up at 6:00 am on 1 January. Category:Game Guide